


Sushi and cookies

by jessevaldfond



Series: My HanniHolidays 2016 [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tumblr, hanniholidays, sakurada ayuki
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: ¿Que habrá para cenar?----Día uno del #HanniHolidays: Holiday Cookies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble pertenece al pequeño y bello concurso de [#hanniholidays](https://www.tumblr.com/search/hanniholidays/recent)  
> Si deceas participar aqui esta la dinamica: [apoptoses tumblr](http://apoptoses.tumblr.com/post/153909426946/hanniholidays-day-1-holiday-cookies)  
> Además de que aqui mismo en AO3 puedes subir tus escritos a esta colección: [ HanniHolidays 2016 by apoptoses](http://archiveofourown.org/users/apoptoses/collections)

En aquel apenas despejado cielo el sol se alzaba y las copas de los árboles ondeaban un poco por el viento. Hannibal dejó escapar un suspiro al momento que sentía la cerámica fina de la taza que Will le había regalado el año pasado entre sus dedos; su mirada se fijaba en el amplio jardín.

 

"¿Que estas planeando?" la voz somnolienta de Will le obligo a voltear por sobre su hombro y regalar una tenue sonrisa.  
"La cena de esta noche." contesto Hannibal dando media vuelta para volver a la cama. Will se acomodo mejor sobre las almohadas mientras intentaba abrir bien los ojos.  
"¿Que habrá de cena?"  
"Galletas" respondió y sonrió dando un sorbo a su café de la mañana.  
"Esta bien, yo traeré la cena esta noche." Will tomo la mano izquierda de Hannibal y la presiono un poco dejando escapar una risita. "¿Sushi?"  
"Perfecto" volteo hacia su izquierda al momento que decía.


End file.
